There are many situations where a user needs to know what is occurring behind their back. Runners, walkers and cyclist all need to look forward as much as possible. Looking over one's shoulder can lead to accidents including tripping and falling or running in to objects. However, there are many situations where one wants to be able to check over their shoulder.
Increasingly, active people are being encouraged to carry identification and any medication that they might need. This is especially important for people with allergies, heart conditions, and other conditions that require medication. Older runners are encouraged to carry aspirin.
Many athletes wear monitors that provide health information. Some include a watch and timer, but they are essentially dedicated devices with few additional capabilities.
FR 2,599,521 relates to a watch provided with a mirror mounted pivotally on a watch and covering the display. It is made up by incorporating and combining a moving or static reflecting element on a wrist watch or the like supplemented with a lens on the strap itself. It is intended to enable a person to survey his surroundings outside the visual field without having to turn around, without having to move his body or his head and this for preventive, utilitarian as well as recreational purposes. As shown, the mirror is concave and thus would not provide a good rear view. The mirror in the resulting device must be articulated in order that the user can read the time, or view any other metric on their watch or monitor. No further functionality is provided, hence a user will have to carry identification and/or medication elsewhere on them.
United States Patent Application 20050030836 discloses a watch that has a mirror dial plate assembly comprising a light valve layer, and a light reflective layer. The light valve is controlled by an electronic circuit for its on, off, and variable light transmission. The reflectivity of the mirror assembly is thus controlled. Dial marks are incorporated either on or in the light valve layer, or using a separation transparent layer. This would not provide a clear enough image for a user to see what is occurring behind them, nor could it be used to retrofit a watch or monitor to increase functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,427 discloses a portable mirror device for hunters or other persons who need to extend their field of view to the side or rear without moving their head appreciably. The device is reversibly attached to a body-segment of the user and can either be raised to an active position or folded in a stored position against the body-segment. Also disclosed is an attachment-cuff for attaching the invention to the body-segment. The cuff comprises a rigid or semi-rigid inner member encased by a covering, which covering has two ends with closure means attached thereto for securing the cuff to the body-segment. This would not be suitable for a runner or other athlete to use while running, cycling or being involved in other athletic activities.
United States Patent Application 20140226225 discloses a rear view mirror device for use by the rider of a bicycle or other personal mobility vehicle comprising a convex reflective mirror integrated with a base component and held in place over the optimum sweet spot triangulated area between the index finger, thumb and wrist of a bare hand or a gloved hand of any size by means of a harness system comprising an elastic cord threaded through holes in the base component to form loops for insertion of the wrist, index finger and thumb of the hand and secured on the back of the hand through cord pulls at the ends of the elastic cord. The device provides a near vibration-less, clear, sharp and accurate rear viewing, and effortless, infinite maneuverability into the most optimal position to focus through an individual's own unique eyesight, leading to less eye strain. This device interferes with a user's hand, and has only one function. It would not be suitable for use with a watch or monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,403 discloses a rear-viewing mirror that is adapted to be worn by the viewer. The mirror includes a base; a frame mounted on the base; and a mirror mounted in the frame. Apparel means, for example, a glove, or a mitt, or a band, or an elastic band, is secured to the base and is adapted to be worn by the user. This wearing is carried out in such a manner that the mirror is visible to the wearer. This device has only one function and would not be suitable for a runner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,375 discloses a rearview cycling mirror comprising a case housing a mirror adapted to be strapped to the wrist of a cyclist or attached via a clip to the bicycle. The mirror is mounted on the inside face of the case cover which is hinged to the base of the case by a universal ball joint. This joint provides maximum adjustability to the cyclist. The strap or clip is inserted through a slot in a dropped portion of the base. This device has only one function and would not be suitable for a runner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,012 discloses a safety rear view mirror device that has a detachable mounting base part for removably securing it alternately on the brim or peak portion of a cap or the crown portion of a hat or other type of head covering. The mounting base part is bifurcated to alternately fit over and to be securely clamped by a mounting screw to the peak portion of a cap or alternatively, to rest against and to be clamped on the crown portion of a hat by a through-extending mounting screw. A flexible and ductile connector cable is endwise slidably, removably mounted at one end within a collar portion of the base part and, at its other end, is adapted to be securely and detachably mounting by a spring clip to a back mounting for a back-viewing mirror. The cable is constructed for easy finger-grip bending to move the mirror into the best rear viewing position, with full assurance that the cable will stay in its selected bent positioning. The cable has a metal core cast within and enclosed by a hollow insulating sheath. Head or hat mounted mirrors have been found to provide a poor image and are difficult to use as they obstruct the user's vision, if positioned to provide a rear view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,169 discloses a mirror which is attached to an underwater diver's wrist or arm. By placing the mirror in front of his face mask and controlling the line of sight reflected by the mirror, the diver can inspect equipment on his body or easily access equipment with the hand not wearing the mirror. In addition, the diver's peripheral vision is improved so he or she can see objects, fish or a diving partner located behind them. The mirror is attached to the diver's wrist or arm by a wrist strap made of water resistant material such as nylon or rubber. Alternate embodiments include a pouch containing the mirror on a flexible strap and a diver's handheld console with a hinged plate containing the mirror. This device is specific to diving and would not be suitable for runners or other athletes to use to check what is happening behind them. It is limited in functionality.
In a related technology, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,047 discloses a high quality mirror readily at hand for the emergency use of a contact lens wearer, an accessory mirror comprising a thin wafer having a mirrored outer surface is affixed to the back of a wrist watch. The presently preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a steel wafer shaped approximately to conform with the shape of the watch back. The steel wafer has a first surface which is mirror finished and chromium plated and a second surface coated with an adhesive layer which is itself overlayed by a paper wafer. Thus, the paper wafer is removable to permit affixing the steel wafer to the wrist watch back. A process for preparing the preferred embodiment of the product is disclosed. In addition, variants utilizing a plastic film sold under the trademark “Mylar®” and coated with metal and incorporating a protective cover for the mirror surface are also disclosed. This would not be suitable for an athlete to use for viewing behind them, nor does it provide a storage area.
What is needed is a device that is multipurpose to allow an active person to easily see behind themselves on an as need basis, that does not obstruct their forward vision. The device would preferably be for locating on a user's wrist and would be releasably retained on a wrist band. The device would include a convex mirror on an upper surface. The device would further includes a clearly marked identification holder under the mirror and a capsule beside the mirror for medication and the like. The device would be small and unobtrusive. The wrist band would also retain a monitor such as a heart rate monitor, a Global Positioning System (GPS), a fitness tracker and the like, or watch, also mounted on the strap.